eldannan_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Galactic Republic
Second Galactic Republic Overview The SGR is a strong, totalitarian state founded by Humans. The republic consists of humans as well as the races the republic has since absorbed into the state via either diplomacy or military might. The republic is in truth an expansionist empire, seeking to gain control over the entire galaxy and beyond. This goal brings it into conflict often and there are few races in the galaxy that have not at some point been at war with the SGR. Despite their warlike stance and dislike of diplomatic truces and alliances, the republic's leaders strictly follow a set of laws set down at the creation of the SGR. These laws ensure that the government is not cruel to its citizens, but the laws do not prohibit the mass sacrifice of soldiers and resources if necessary for victory in war. They are best known across the galaxy for their practice of chemically castrating any captured prisoners in war. These prisoners are then sent to prison-worlds to live out their lives in medieval conditions along with others the SGR have captured. This law is considered inhumane by most outside the SGR and is one of the reasons the SGR is disliked by so many outside of it. The SGR has the strongest military in the galaxy, but have very little diplomatic power outside of their own borders, due to being almost universally hated. Due to being an imperialist, expansionist power, they are condemned by the more peaceful leaders in the galaxy, as well as many of its own people. They tend to be at war with almost all other governments not long after they are encountered. While they are militarily strong, they are vulnerable to insurrectionist movements from within its own worlds and cities. Militarily, the SGR is led by an Meritocratic/Kratocratic "Head-Knight" who is chosen by being the greatest of the Knights Order. The Head-Knight decides matters of war, external diplomacy and grand strategy. The internal politics and more individual matters of state are overseen by a republican democracy led by a High Lord. They are the second largest government in the galaxy by population, behind only the Damari sections. The non-human races refer to themselves as the "vassal races". Population The SGR contains a population far too large to be accurately counted, however it is estimated to be roughly 1.5 trillion individuals across around 500 worlds, although less that 100 of these planets have more than a billion individuals. The vast majority of the SGR worlds are either barely habitable outposts or uninhabitable mining posts. Military Super soldiers - Knights, Infantry - Mechanized Infantry - Tanks - Starships - Founding Laws The Second Galactic Republic was founded at the end of the Chaos Times around several central tenets that the new government would have to follow. These laws were created in order to avoid the same downfall that befell the First Galactic Republic, and are considered sacred and there is no position in the Republic that has authority to alter them. The Laws 1. 2. 3. A war, once started, must be continued on to its full completion. All enemy combatants must be captured or destroyed. All of the enemies facilities and land must be destroyed or conquered. 4. Those who oppose the Republic militarily might must be utterly defeated. Any prisoners captured in battle or wartime must be imprisoned for all their life and rendered infertile.Category:Governments Category:Factions